The Clan of the Lake
by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: There's another clan, who's been isolated from the others for many moons. But when an apprentice gets cat-napped, his mentor and a few others will come to where he has been found by Dovepaw and the others. But this, is just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Kitties!

**Heeeeyyyy Everyone! I am writing a Warrior Cat fan-fiction! This chapter is to introduce you to the clan I made. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter!**

**Note: If the name of this clan is taken, or the name of one of the cats, please be assured, I did not copy anyone. These are all characters I made myself.**

**Lakeclan**

**Leader- Rainstar: small bluish-gray she-cat with a tear-dropped shape gray marking on her chest and tip of her tail. Blue eyes**

**Deputy- Bearclaw: Large brown tom with a gravel-colored chest and stomach a large scar from his shoulder to his haunches. Green eyes. **

**Medicine Cat- Whisperwing: Silver she-cat with gray over her forehead, ears, paws, tail, and chest. Yellow eyes. **

**Warriors**

**Suntails- Yellow she-cat with leaf-green eyes. An orange sun-shaped mark over her left eye and right foreleg. Has two tails. **

**Pawclaw- White tom with a gray right ear, chest, and back. Yellow eyes.**

**Kitleaf- Gray she-cat with a white right ear, chest, and back. Yellow eyes.**

**Rabbitear- Orange tom with rustic ears, muzzle, and flank and long ears. Orange eyes.**

**Raccoonpelt- Gray tom with a black chest, ears, and 'mask' over his eyes. Eyes are a dark green.**

**Fawnfur- Small orange she-cat with a sandy-colored Ears, neck, and back. Orange eyes.**

**Fishfog- Gray tom with a black smudge on the top of his snout and forhead. Blue eyes.**

**Badgerfur- Black and white she-cat with orange eyes.**

**Petalpelt- Cream-colored she-cat with a petal-shaped pattern over her ears and chest. Ruby eyes.**

**Hawkfoot- Brown tom with a gray muzzle and neck. Black marking on his ears and chest. Brown eyes.**

**Falconscar- Brownish-gray tom with scars over his back, snout, and eyes. Emerald eyes.**

**Weasleheart- Gray tom with silver markings on his ears and back. Yellow eyes.**

**Shagpelt- Large white tom. Blue eyes.**

**Owleyes- Gray tom with large green eyes. **

**Sandpelt- Gravel-colored tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes. **

**Apprentices**

**Mentor: Fawnfur**

**Narrowpaw- White tom with orange ears, paws, tail, and back. Green-gray eyes.**

**Mentor: Pawclaw**

**Troutpaw- White tom with orange paws. Green eyes.**

**Mentor: Raccoonpelt**

**Darkpaw- Dark gray she-sat with a black, arrow-shaped marking on her chest. Bright blue eyes.**

**Mentor: Suntails**

**Starpaw- Gray tom with Bright blue eyes and a black star marking over his nose, chest, and right eye.**

**Elders**

**Longwhisker- Gravel-colored tom with a blind green eye and a dark sky colored chest, back, and snout. Claw marks over blind eye.**

**Deadear- Gray she-cat with blind eyes and multiple patches of fur missing. Left ear is shredded.**

**Queens**

**Cloudheart- Silver-cream colored tabby she-cat. Green eyes. (mother of Ivykit [tom], Rosekit [She-cat] and Daisykit [she-cat])**

**Heatherfur- Gray tabby she-cat with white chest. Yellow eyes. (mother of Snowkit [tom] and Hailkit [tom])**

**De Fudge…**

**Larry- White tom with black eyes and gray ears…. No one really knows who he is…**

**Okay. So that's the clan. And YES actual charters ARE involved. Warning: Do NOT read unless you read the third book of 'Omen of the Stars', otherwise, you will be confused. **

**By the by, 'Star' is a normal first part of a name. They do not believe in Starclan. They have 'GreatLakeClan'. (Original, right?) **

**And if you read THIS far, please continue reading! **

**Prologue**

Dovepaw curled herself in her nest, closing her eyes as she listened to the lapping of the waves on the shore. She inhaled as she smelled the air of the lake, washing up from the island.

She searched further, looking through Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. The cats there she knew well by scent, by the sound of their pawsteps…

_What if there wasn't only four clans?_ She wondered drowsily _If there's a fifth clan, I wonder if they're nearby…_

She unconsciously let her senses drift. The scent of the lake water grew fainter and fainter as she travelled. Then it hit her. The scent of a large amount of cats overwhelmed her. Dovepaw scented so she can unravel it.

The smell was fishy like Riverclan…And the smell of trees likes Thunderclan. She pricked her ears, wanting to hear the area.

Soon she heard a faint, faint voice…

_"…-paw, you are going to be cleaning the Elder's den for a moon!" _a deep voice hissed.

Paw? An apprentice? Was this another clan?

She listened harder.

_"…On, Bearclaw, I'm sure Narrowpaw didn't mean any harm-" _a gentler voice mewed.

_ "Thanks Shagpelt!" _A higher voice, Narrowpaw, Dovepaw assumed, purred. _"See Bearclaw, Shagpelt underst-"_

_ "SILENCE NARROWPAW!" _Bearclaw, Dovepaw thought, hissed _"I don't care WHO put you up for it, but soaking your deputy with water is NOT respectable!"_

Dovepaw purred. This group sounded as if they had fun. But what interested her more was that this Bearclaw tom was deputy. She stiffened with excitement. Does this mean that there's another clan? She purred louder.

This was something she'd tell Jayfeather and Lionblaze the next day.

She drifted off into sleep with the apprentice, Narrowpaw being scolded. The last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep was him saying

_"Thanks, Starpaw!"_

**Review please? Tell me what ya think. And if you refer to me as anything, please be either Fox or Foxwing. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Abducted

**Warriors is not mine.**

**ONE**

_**Abducted**_

Suntails clawed at the bark of her branch, peering as her apprentice stalked bellow. His tail was lifted slightly above the ground, not enough to be easily spotted, but enough to prevent noise. His pawsteps were light, and his balance was good.

She tensed when Starpaw placed one foot on a twig. He hesitated, moving his paw before putting his weight on it. Suntails sighed. She purred quietly under her breath. Starpaw was a vigilant young tom.

He kept his blue eyes narrowed in focus as he stalked a thrush. Suntails quickly crept forward on her branch to get a better view. She peered through the leaves. Starpaw tensed.

Suntails lashed her tails back and forth.

_What is he doing? He's going to lose it!_

Starpaw pricked his ears, and sniffed the air. His tail fluffed up and he leapt to his feet, the thrush shrieking, fluttering into the air. He darted to a nearby bramble bush, sliding under it. Suntails bristled.

_Rat-headed sorry excuse for an apprentice!_ She spat, scrambling down the tree trunk. She stalked through the tall yellow grass to where Starpaw hid. She paused when she heard something. She tensed before darting for cover. A shrieking of a hawk pierced the air.

The huge bird was on her in an instant, she flailed out at his with her claws, struggling blindly. Pain erupted from her flanks as the bird wrapped its talons around her. Suntails shrieked in pain.

"SUNTAILS!" Starpaw screeched, leaping on the huge bird's wings. The hawk thrashed, its huge wings knocking the apprentice into the grass. Suntails scrambled away from the birds, her head light.

She struggled to stand up to her paw, turning on the raptor. Her teeth bared, her claws unsheathed, her tails fluffed out. She pounced onto the hawk's back, scratching the bird's back. Starpaw darted forward, digging his teeth into the bird's naked leg.

The hawk shrieked, shaking Suntails off onto the ground. The impact took the breath out of her, her vision blurred for an instant. All she could hear was the sound of blood pounding in her ears. She slowly got back to her feet, spitting out curses.

The hawk flipped over, digging its cruel talons into the tom's shoulders.

Starpaw squealed in pain, thrashing out blindly with his paws.

The hawk flapped its gigantic wings, becoming airborne.

"STARPAW!" Suntails screeched, leaping up onto the bird's legs.

The apprentice kicked out his front paws, sending his mentor tumbling to the ground.

"DON'T BOTHER!" he spat, blood foaming at his mouth. Quieter, he added "No reason for him to take you too…"

The hawk flew higher into the sky, Starpaw still in its wicked claws. Suntails looked up at him pathetically, ears flat. It flew off in the direction of the Beaver Dam.

"S-STARPAW!" Suntails cried, running forward. She trained her blurry eyes on the fleck that was her apprentice, ignoring the bursts of pain from her sides and kept pursuit. Her vision was blurred with tears as she pelted forward.

Her paws throbbed, her legs burned as she continued her pursuit. A part of her knew it was pointless. She would never see Starpaw again… She pushed the thought out of her head.

She scrambled over a fallen log, propelling herself from the top. She found herself in a tangle of white fur and struggled to release herself. Teeth sunk into her scruff and hauled her to her feet.

Suntails kicked out, pelting onward. A white form darted in front of her, keeping her from going any further.

"Suntails, calm down!" The meow of Shagpelt sounded hollow in her ears. He put his massive paws on her own pained ones, and she felt his comforting warmth riveting up her legs.

"S-shagpelt…" She sniffled.

The big tom's blue eyes dimmed at her depression.

"Suntails, what happened." He asked gently.

"W-we…" Suntails choked, finding it difficult to find words "Starp-paw, me…H-hawkk-"

"Out with it, already!" Darkpaw snapped, bounding up beside Shagpelt. Her mentor, Racconpelt padded up next to her. "What happened?"

Suntails teared up.

"Starpaw…he…" she swallowed "He was taken by a hawk…"

Darkpaw stiffened. Her ears and legs started trembling. Shagpelt's eyes widened, Raccoonpelt allowed his ear to twitch.

"He..." Darkpaw started "…You're kidding right?" she hissed, unsheathing her claws "Because this…This isn't funny."

Suntails shook her head sullenly.

"He…He was…helping me…" Suntails whimpered.

"YOU FOX-HEART!" Darkpaw hissed, tackling the yellow she-cat, the two sprawling out into the dirt. The apprentice slashed wildly at her, spitting in rage. Suntails was limp. She didn't do anything to defend herself.

Rabbitear jumped forward, pulling the gray apprentice off of Suntails.

Darkpaw continued to lash out wildly, her eyes narrowed in hatred.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" she yowled "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

**OUUUCCCCHHHH. Poor Suntails. How's this?**

**Review?**

**Mew?**


End file.
